Visitantes
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Heria Nanshy Dragneel era lo que había dicho la pequeña niña de pelo rosa y ojos cafés a la mujer que se parecía a su mamá. Y aunque su madre le había dicho que nunca hablará con extraños, aquellas personas no lo eran para ella. Tal vez en sus sueños, es la única manera de ver aquellas personas que nunca conoció.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Es chistoso como se me vino a la mente escribir esta pequeña historia. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que de un momento a otro mi mente me empezó a narrar lo que quería escribir, así ni lenta y mucho menos perezosa, tomé mi celular y empecé a escribir. Claro, hubo prueba y error hasta que llegue a este lindo resultado._**

 ** _Creo que hablo por todos cuando decimos que nos enamoramos de esta niña cuando Mashima, a petición de fans, tuvo que dibujar a la posible hija de Natsu y Lucy. Sin duda yo morí por la pequeña y me enamoré más._**

 ** _Tenía que escribir algo de ellos y sin duda me gustó._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **-Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi** -Una pequeña de pelo rosa y tiernos ojos cafés, esperaba con ansias su beso en la frente de sus padres, se metía más en las cobijas y abrazaba con cariño los peluches que la rodeaban.

 **-Descansa cariño** -Un beso en su frente de su querida madre de largo cabello rubio y ojos cafés, su querida y muy amada madre Lucy Dragneel.

 **-Sueña bien Heria** -Y como su padre, de cabello rosa y ojos jade de nombre Natsu Dragneel, revolvia sus cortos cabellos antes de que ambos adultos salieran del cuarto, apagando consigo las luces y dejar dormir a la princesa de la casa.

Era el ritual para que ella pudiera dormir y encontrarse con alguien en sus sueños.

No era una sorpresa que ella sacó la inteligencia de su madre y la impulsividad de su padre. Era algo que la hacia adorable con todos y en especial con los visitantes en sus sueños.

Desde que podía recordar, siempre era visitada por personas cariñosas y una criatura enorme con escamas. Cada día era diferente, probablemente no comprendía porque aquellas personas aparecían en sus sueños pero había algo en común, le alegraba verlos, sentía calidez en su corazón y con mucho amor y cariño abrazaba aquellas figuras.

 ** _-¿Porque te pareces tanto a mami?_** -Había sido la pregunta de la primera vez que vio a una mujer rubia con un hermoso vestido.

 ** _-Porque soy su madre mi pequeña y querida niña_** -Se agachaba a su altura y le había besado la frente **_-Mi nombre es Layla Heartfilia, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_**

 ** _-Mi nombre es Heria, Heria Nanshy Dragneel_** -Hablo con orgullo y a pesar de que su madre le recordará que no hablará con extraños, sin duda la persona frente a ella no lo era.

 ** _-Es un hermoso nombre, no importa aunque seas de cabello rosa, el linaje de nosotras las Heartfilia no ha perdido belleza, serás muy hermosa, de eso no lo puedo dudar_** -Tomó su pequeña mano y le sonrió con dulzura **_-Vamos, hay que jugar con el abuelo Jude y a comer muchos dulces_**

Con confianza aceptó, podía jurar que aquel hombre se veía un poco duro pero fue todo lo contrario cuando la vio. Su sonrisa y su calidez la contagiaron, desde esa primera vez primero que soñaria mucho con ellos, así podría visitarlos y jugar más con ellos.

 ** _-¡Eres una pequeña Dragneel!_** -Había hablado un hombre de corto cabello rosa, en sus brazos, tenía a la pequeña niña y daba vueltas junto con ella.

 ** _-¡Vas a marearla querido!_** -Y una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros se acercaba a ellos.

Heria, confundida, se dejó abrazar hasta que con cuidado la bajo y le acaricio los cabellos rosas idénticos a los de ese hombre y de su padre. Ese tacto era igual al de su padre, cálido y que le inspiraba tranquilidad.

 ** _-Mi nombre es Aya Dragneel querida_** -La mujer se sentó a su lado y le acaricio sus mejillas ** _-Él es Tetsuya Dragneel, lamentó que sea tan impulsivo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre mi pequeña niña?_**

 ** _-Heria Nanshy Dragneel ¿Porque se parece a mi papá?_** -La pequeña señaló al hombre a su lado.

 ** _-¿No es obvio? Soy su padre y tu eres mi nieta, me alegra que mi hijo encontrará a una buena mujer_** -Volvió a tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la abrazo **_-Eres hermosa mi pequeña niña, me alegra que aún se conserve el cabello rosa en la familia_**

Hablo con nostalgia pero las risas de la pequeña y de la mujer a su lado lo contagiaron. Ambos adultos se maravillaron con la niña frente a ellos, era hermosa, inteligente y contenía la impulsividad de su hijo menor. Estaban orgullosos, era todo lo que ellos habían querido cuando estaban vivos. Y ahora les daban un oortunidad más.

 ** _-¡Un dragón!_** -La pequeña había gritado al ver frente a ella un enorme dragón de escamas carmesí.

 ** _-¡Hola mocosa!_** -Hablo con naturalidad, con cuidado se acercó a ella y la olfateo **_-Valla, quien creería que el idiota tendría a una hermosa hija_**

 ** _-¿Conoces a mi papá?_** -Hablo con duda.

 ** _-¡Por supuesto! Soy Igneel, el dragón de fuego que le enseñó a tu padre a usar magia, prácticamente sería su padre y tu serías mi nieta_**

 ** _-¡Eres sorprendente abuelo Igneel! ¿Serás tu el que siempre me cuenta papá? ¿Puedes volar?_** -La pequeña hacia muchas preguntas y por un momento Igneel volvió a recordar al pequeño niño de pelo rosa que no lo dejaba en paz.

 ** _-¡Claro! ¡Sube en mi y lo veras todo!_**

Sin duda se subió y se elevaron en los cielos donde la pequeña quedó fascinada por lo que sus pequeños ojos veían. Reía y gritaba de alegría, podía tocar el cielo y las nubes a su alrededor.

A todos ellos había conocido y sin duda cada noche era visitada por ellos. Era una lástima que al abrir sus ojos, cuando despertaba y el sol le daba un poco en la cara, no podían estar a su lado.

Sabía que ellos no estaban en ese mundo con ellos. Lo sabía porque siempre sus padres le contaban historias de ellos y aunque a veces se ponían tristes pero la sonrisa en su rostro le decía lo mucho que los querían y los extrañaban.

Muchas veces quería contarles de los maravillosos sueños que había tenido de ellos pero prefirió guardarlos como un secreto. Quería mantenerlos un momento para ella, sólo para ella. Ser visitada por personas que nunca conoció y que ahora le llenaban el corazón con calidez y con las historias que le contaban sobre sus padres, era lo que ella había estado buscando.

 ** _-Gracias por estar a mi lado abuela Layla, abuela Aya_** -Hablaba la menor mientras se acostaba en el regazo de su abuela rubia.

 ** _-No tienes de que agradecer mi pequeña niña_** -Layla acariciaba con cariño sus rosados cabellos **_-Estoy feliz de convivir contigo_**

 ** _-Mi querida niña, aunque pienses que no podemos estar a tu lado, siempre existirá un lugar único_** -Aya llamo la atención de la menor, con cariño, la mayor alzó su mano y señaló el pecho de la niña **_-Aquí siempre nos tendrás al igual que tus padres, a la hora que nos quieras llamar, aquí siempre estaremos para escucharte_**

Heria escuchaba feliz y justo cuando cerraba sus ojos, ella había despertado, una mañana más. Con ilusión se levantaba y bajaba con cuidado las escaleras de su casa, podía oler la deliciosa comida de su mamá, las quejas de su padre desesperado por desayunar y al pequeño exceed tratando de controlarse y no comer los pescados antes de desayunar.

 **-Que bueno que bajaste Heria, el desayuno está listo** -Su madre sonreía.

 **-Vamos Heria, es hora de desayunar** -Su padre la tomaba en brazos, daba unas cuantas vueltas con ella y la sentaba a su lado, le encantaba cuando su padre le desordenaba más sus rebeldes cabellos.

Veía frente a ella un niño de cabellos azules y orejas del mismo color, quien intentaba controlarse a comer los pescados cocinados frente a él.

 **-Valla Happy, has aprendido a usar mejor la magia que te enseño Charles** -Heria había hablado, miraba a su amigo, aunque era mejor decir hermano, sonrojarse.

Había algo que Heria nunca cambiaría y eso sería su familia y eso estaba bien. Con cariño, subio su mano a su pecho, cerró sus ojos, podía sentir su corazón. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al escuchar el susurro de buenos días de aquellas personas.

Estaba feliz por ello y eso estaba bien.

 ** _Bonus_**

 **-Hoy te despertaste con una gran sonrisa Heria** -Lucy hablaba con alegría mientras se sentaba y veía a su familia desayunar.

 **-Claro que si mami, hoy tuve un grandioso sueño, sentía que podía volar como un enorme dragón** -Alzaba sus brazos y simulaba que esas eran sus alas al moverlas arriba y abajo.

 **-¡Un dragón! Que bien, eso me da envidia, me hubiera gustado volar más en la espalda de Igneel** -Natsu se alegraba de su pequeña.

Heria soltó una risita infantil ante la cara manchada de su padre. Vio como con cariño su mamá le limpiaba el rostro y le regañaba. El mismo cariño con el que sus abuelos se miraban, de repente una idea se le vino a la mente, una pequeña petición que había pedido su abuelo Tetsuya.

 **-Mami, papi ya se que es lo que quiero para esta navidad...** -Llamó la atención de ambos adultos y con una sonrisa hablo de nuevo **-Lo que quiero es un hermanito**

Sonrió tan grande que sus padres se sonrojaron y se miraron, no había palabra alguna que quisieran decir. Happy no paraba de reír mientras que Heria seguía sonriendo y pidiéndole a sus padres un hermanito.

Sin duda sus abuelos serían feliz con un nuevo miembro.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ya poco a poco estoy saliendo de mi bloqueo, como subiré nuevos como actualizaré los que tengo pendientes. Claro, aún tengo que escribir los pendientes, sólo creo que me tendrán que esperar un poquito más, prometo ya no tardarme más pero juro que los acabare._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 5 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
